England's Nightmare
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: HAHAHAHA! I'm back! England has a nightmare one night. Slight CRACK!fiction. Rated K plus for kissing and minor stuff.


**England's NIGHTMARE**

**A/N: Hi! I'm BACK, after watching a demo of 'Exploding Nations and Onis' by KyoKoon64!**

**Enjoy this wonderful nightmare!**

**England: NO! Oh God...**

**France: Oh honhonhonhon...~**

* * *

"...And they lived happily ever after. The end." England finished up with the story he was reading America and Canada.

"Yay! That was awesome!" A young Alfred exclaimed, throwing his tiny hands in the air.

"Thank you, Mama," Matthew whispered, holding his little bear closer to himself.

England gave a warm smile to the young boys. He twitched at being called 'Mom', but he kept a smile up notheless.

"Alright, time for bed, you boys." England got up from the rocking chair, stretching his tired limbs.

"Aww..." Alfred whined.

"Come on, you have to go to sleep." England picked up Alfred and Matthew and headed up the stairs to the boys' bedroom.

He entered the room, put the boys in their seperate beds, tucked them in, and left them with a kiss on the forehead.

He closed the door, and sighed as he walked into his bedroom, sitting on the bed.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a muscular chest.

"Bonjour,_ L'Angleterre_," A husky French voice murmured into his ear.

Shivers ran down England's spine. "Hello to you too, France."

France chuckled as he released the tired Englishman, who in turn flopped on his side of their bed.

"How were Alfred and Matthieu?" He asked.

"They were fine," came the simple reply.

"Ahh...magnifique."

France laid down beside England, under their covers.

"Night, L'Angleterre," France said, kissing the tip of England's nose.

"G'night..."

They both soon drifted off to sleep...

* * *

_England's Dream~_

_"Wh...Where the bloody hell am I?!" England cursed as he looked around at his surroundings._

_He was in a field, next to a man that vaguely resembled Prussia, and a tiger._

_All of a sudden, he looked back and saw a weird-looking monster approaching him, along with some weird music playing._

_"AHH!" England screamed, accidentally touching the tiger._

_The tiger disappeared, and England frantically ran away from the Thing._

_He ran all the way to a path with 2 stumps on either side of it, and all of a sudden, millions of Things came after him._

_He accidentally set off an explosive attack, and they cleared out of the way._

_England set off more, and he was able to get to the other side unscathed._

_He suddenly came up to a portal, and he heard a weird laugh in the distance._

_He stepped inside it, and he was in a field similar to the ones he was in before._

_But this one was different._

_There were no Things after him, rather..._

_FRANCE was after him!_

_"AHHH!" England screamed, while the Frances creeped up on him, their eyes full of rape._

_"HONHONHON~" They laughed._

_He reluctantly set off an explosive attack, and they moved out of the way enough so that a very flustered England to run over to the next area._

_In the next area, it was filled full of Germanies!_

_England set off the explosive attacks and got to a quiet village scene, complete with plants._

_"W...whoa..." He whispered._

_England saved his progress there as if he was in an RPG, and he went onto the next path._

_Suddenly, he was in a field full of Italies!_

_"PPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ASSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTAAAAAA!~" They yelled in unison._

_England facepalmed. "Oh, no..."_

_But luckily, he was able to get to the next path without any trouble._

_Just like the last one, it was stocked full of Romanos._

_He was again able to get over without any trouble at all, and he stepped inside a portal..._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" England screamed as he frantically sat up in bed.

France sat up just as fast, and he hugged the poor, frantic Britishman.

"Mon dieu, L'Angleterre, are you alright?!" France almost yelled.

England threw his arms around France and connected their lips.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

Once they came apart for air, England told him the entire story.

"...and then the next thing I know, I'm screaming, and sitting up in bed!" He finally finished.

France laughed and kissed him again.

"Sounds like a pretty crazy dream, mon amour!" He said.

England yawned. "Well, it looks like it's time to hit the hay once again."

He laid down, burying his face in the pillow.

France chuckled, laying down beside him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

They both fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

**A/N: Wow, now THAT was weird! In a good way.**

**LOL**

**Well, see y'all later!**

**Au revoir~**


End file.
